


[F4M] My Sexy MILF Co-Worker Makes Me Fail No Nut November

by LichTheCreator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Sucking, Bigger Than My Husband, Co-workers, Cum drinking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gonewildaudio, It's Not Cheating If It's My Mouth, Office Blow Jobs, cum in mouth, gonewildaudible, hold the moan, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LichTheCreator/pseuds/LichTheCreator
Summary: After one of your senior co-workers sees that you're doing the No Nut November challenge, they ask why a man your age is participating in it. After pestering you for a bit, you finally reveal the true reason why you're doing it. Your co-worker then decides it's up to them to take matters into their own hands (And mouth) to give you a taste of what you'll be missing if you decide to go through with it...
Kudos: 1





	[F4M] My Sexy MILF Co-Worker Makes Me Fail No Nut November

[F4M] [SCRIPT OFFER] [Co-Workers → FWB] [Office Fling] [Bigger Than My Husband] [It's Not Cheating If It's My Mouth] [Hold The Moan] [Dirty Talk] [Sneaky Slurpy Worky Sloppy Toppy] [Ball Sucking] [Oral Creampie] [Cum Drinking]

WRITTEN BY: u/LichTheCreator on Reddit

NOTE: THIS SCRIPT IS FOR ADULTS BY AN ADULT. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE LEGAL AGE IN YOUR COUNTRY, DO NOT READ MY CONTENT UNDER **ANY** CIRCUMSTANCES. ALSO, DO NOT COPY, REDISTRIBUTE, USE MY SCRIPTS FOR MONETARY PROFIT OR CLAIM **ANY** OF MY SCRIPTS AS YOURS.

All sound effects are optional. Feel free to ad-lib, make changes, and do whatever else makes you comfortable!

Words in (Parentheses) indicate Optional SFX  
Words in *Asterisks* indicate directions for actions done specifically by the performer, unless noted otherwise  
Words in [Brackets] indicate guidance for attitude/emotion in the performer's lines  
Words in CAPS indicate emphasis on that specific word  
-pause- indicates a quick pause between lines. You can also replace any of the optional SFX with a -pause- if you want.

**-START OF SCRIPT-**

(Background office work noise)

Hey, do you have the-

What you looking at? "10 Bonafide Ways To Survive No Nut November". [Slightly annoyed] Oh Christ, not you too...

It's like I can't escape this shit!

-pause-

Yeah, I know about that stupid No Nut November challenge ALL too well. My sons tried it early last week and we ended up taking them straight to the hospital!

After they saw the bill me and their father had to pay, you best believe they cut that shit out right then and there!

But I'm more disappointed in you then I am with my sons! At least THEY have the excuse of being dumb teenagers!

But you...you're in your mid-20's working at a law firm! I expected you to have more common sense than that!

I gotta ask. Why? Why would you even do that to yourself?

-pause-

It "Increases energy levels & improves mental clarity"? Yeah...I call total bullshit on that.

-pause-

Yeah, it's bullshit! I've seen what it REALLY does 1st-hand! Look, why not try meditation instead? You can get the same benefits while also being free to have as many orgasms as you want!

-pause-

You tried that, but you thought meditation was too boring. So your BRIGHT idea was to try a way that could give you blue balls.

*sigh* How you got hired here, I'll never understand...

Tell me, are you a masochist? Do you enjoy being in pain? Is THAT what gets you off? Serious question.

-pause-

No? Then why even do this? What's the angle? There's tons of better, faster techniques that'll give you what you need.

-pause- 

OK, I'm gonna stop you right there. You're just repeating yourself now. You seem REAL adamant that this is gonna work, so I'll just drop it.

Do you have the files for the Rodgers v. Madison case?

-pause-

Thanks. And good luck with...all that.

(Background office work noise fades out)

-pause-

(Background office work noise fades in)

Hey there. *giggle*

Jesus, quiet down! If I knew you scare this easily, I would've gotten you more than once during the office party yesterday. *giggle*

Anyway, I came to apologize about scolding you earlier. I'm sorry. You're a grown man who can make his own decisions. 

I just can't believe that a handsome young man such as yourself would willingly do something like that! 

I don't mean to be crude, but...guys like you practically swim in pussy! Why deprive yourself of that?

Come on, what's the REAL reason that you're doing this?

-pause-

Ah, so you're doing this No Nut November thing because you're trying hard to focus more on this Rodgers v. Madison case.

*giggle* You don't need to deprive yourself of a good nut! I can help with that! Scoot over so I can get under your desk.

Hurry! Before anyone sees!

-pause-

(WRITER'S NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: FROM THIS POINT ON, SPEAK IN A HUSHED TONE LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO NOT GET CAUGHT.)

There we go!

-pause-

What do you mean what am I doing? I'm rubbing your crotch to get you hard so I can suck you off.

-pause-

Oh, don't act like that! I know you've wanted this for a while! Every time we talk, I can see you practically eye fucking me! Especially when we were talking earlier this morning! And even right now, you're doing it! *giggle*

Not to mention I ALWAYS catch you staring at me whenever we're in the same room. You're nowhere near as subtle as you think.

[Seductively] And to be honest...I kinda like it. I wasn't lying when I said that you were such a handsome young man. You're easily the most attractive one in the firm, by far.

[Seductively] So helping you alleviate some stress is a win/win for both of us! You get to have a NICE release, and I finally get to have a taste of that young cock...

*moan* God, you're so hard already! The outline of your cock is so long & thick! 

And the heat coming from it...(Licking sounds) *moan* it feels so warm against my tongue...

-pause-

OK, what ABOUT my husband? I'm not cheating on him! Everyone knows it's not cheating if it's just your mouth!

Look, I know you've haven't had sex in a while but just think: If you kissed your friend on the cheek and then your girlfriend, that's not cheating, right?

-pause-

Exactly! So THIS isn't cheating! I'll just be kissing a co-worker repeatedly with my mouth...and my throat. *giggle*

Unless that is...you DON'T want head? Because if you don't, then I'll need an explanation for why you're throbbing so much in my hand right now...

-pause-

*giggle* Good boy. That's what I thought.

(Unzipping sound)

Now...let's get this bad boy out & see how it looks...

Holy shit...it looks even bigger out of your slacks! Now THIS is what I call a cock!

*moan* Fuck...you're so much bigger than my husband...

-pause-

How much bigger? How should I know? It's not like I just measure dicks left and right!

But if I HAD to guess from memory, I'd say you got him beat by...oh, I dunno, 4 inches?

-pause-

*laugh* Oh, wipe that smug look off your face! Just because you're bigger DOESN'T mean you're better! 

For all I know, you're probably a 1 minute man that can only manage a drop of cum. *laugh*

-pause-

*laugh* That's not true, huh? Alright then big boy, how about you prove me wrong? Let's see if you can last more than a minute in my mouth...

But 1st, let me play with it for a sec...

(Spitting, then handjob sounds)

My hands look so tiny in comparison to this monster! You were just blessed from birth with good looks AND dick, weren't you? *giggle*

And it's heavier than I thought! Surprised you don't walk slouched over carrying this thing! *giggle*

(Light cheek slapping sounds)

You like how I slap myself on the cheeks with it? I bet my soft skin feels so good to rub against, huh?

(Light kissing sounds)

And just look at how easily it covers my entire face! *sniff* Smells good too...

*moan* God, I gotta fuck this cock one day...

But for today, I think I'm gonna start off with these balls of yours. Now that I'm close to them, they look so tasty...

(Licking, sucking & light moaning sounds)

You like that? How I softly suck on them while I look up at you with my big beautiful eyes & your big cock on my face?

(Licking, sucking & light moaning sounds)

*moan* My favorite part about sucking balls is having them slowly slide out of my mouth & seeing that little bounce they do.

(Licking, sucking & light moaning sounds)

*moan* Just like that. Fuck, that little bounce looks so fucking sexy...

(Licking, sucking & light moaning sounds)

*moan* They're so warm in my mouth...I can tell you're starting to build up a nice, big load for me in these...

(Licking, sucking & light moaning sounds)

[Compassionate] Aww, your dick's leaking pre-cum already! It almost looks like it's crying because it hasn't gotten any attention yet! *giggle*

Don't cry, Mr. Dick! *kiss* I'm about *kiss* to give you *kiss* some much *kiss* needed *kiss* attention. *kiss, giggle*

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

How's your 1st blowjob in a while feel?

*giggle* Aww, you're drooling already! It must feel AMAZING to be back inside a warm, wet mouth...

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

God, I love young cock! So full of life, full of vigor, *moan* full of...CUM.

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

Shit, sorry! I'll try to be a bit quieter, but I can't help it! Your cock's got me drooling as well! *giggle*

Not to mention your pre-cum's leaking out like a faucet! It's making my mouth so slick and wet!

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

*moan* I just love flicking my tongue all over your cock hole. You like how I stick the tip of my tongue right on it and lick it quickly like this?

(Licking sounds that transition to sucking sounds)

Hey, keep those moans down! I can see a few people looking this way!

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

Wait, you wanna stop? Why?

-pause-

You're afraid about someone catching us? Don't worry, if someone sees us then I'll hide your dick in my mouth like this...

(Deepthroating & gagging sounds)

Aww, is taking you down my throat while milking your balls too much stimulation? Too bad! *giggle*

(Deepthroating & gagging sounds)

I can see Jamie to the right of you trying to figure out where those sounds are coming from! *giggle*

Isn't this so naughty though? Getting sloppy head & having your balls played with by your sexy MILF of a co-worker? All while being just mere feet away from ANOTHER co-worker?

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

I bet that felt good, huh? Rubbing your cock head on the inside of my cheeks?

Most people don't know this, but the inside cheek tissue is made of the exact same tissue inside a pussy!

So consider this preview of things to come! *giggle*

(Sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

(Mouth half-full) *moan* Yeah, that's it...keep rubbing it against there you naughty boy...

(Mouth half-full) Gotta punish this naughty cock for making my cheeks bulge out so much...

(Light cheek slapping sounds, then sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

Ooh, I can tell you're getting close...your balls are creeping up & you're as hard as steel! I better hurry this up!

(Fast sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

(Handjob sounds)

Come on! Cum for me! (Quick licking sounds) Don't think about anything else! Just worry about shooting that big, juicy load right into my mouth! (Quick sucking sounds) I wanna see your body convulse as that cock pumps out all that cream for me! (Quick sucking sounds) I don't even care about getting caught anymore! I just wanna hear you growl like an animal as I suck your soul out along with that cum!

(Fast sucking, slurping & light moaning sounds)

(Muffled moaning and swallowing sounds)

*moan* Delicious...

Well...I'll admit when I'm wrong. You DEFINITELY lasted more than a minute and you're DEFINITELY bigger & better than my husband! *giggle*

And how the hell did no one hear you? You sounded like a demon when you forced my head down & came! *giggle*

But doesn't that feel MUCH better than that stupid No Nut November shit? 

-pause-

I thought it would. And you're welcome, by the way. *giggle*

Tell me when the coast is clear?

-pause-

Alright, move over.

(WRITER'S NOTE FOR PERFORMERS: AT THIS POINT YOU CAN TALK NORMALLY NOW.)

Hey...you know we're gonna do this again, right?

-pause-

Of course we are! Unless you just wanted this to be a one-time thing?

I mean, this case is important, so it'll be a LONG time before it's over. And I know for a fact both of us are gonna build up so much stress and tension during all this...

It'd be nice if we could get together for some much-needed stress relief, you know?

-pause-

I thought so. *giggle*

Make sure you take your lunch break at 1:00 tomorrow and meet me at that Italian restaurant on 47th and Park. I've got a few ideas...

-pause-

Hmm? What are you talking about, Jamie? I've been here the entire time talking to him. Haven't I?

-pause-

See? He can vouch for me. Maybe you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. Or maybe you should request some time off, this Rodgers v. Madison case CLEARLY has you stressed out. 

[Whispering] *giggle* See you tomorrow, handsome.

**-END OF SCRIPT-**


End file.
